Come Back To Me
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: As she sits across from him she can't help but wish she was with him now. She wraps her arms around herself to keep from buying a ticket back home. It's been a year and she can only bite her tongue from telling him how much he has been missed. This is payback for Naruto's evil fic (read it now if you haven't do it now) COMPLETE ONE-SHOT (Do. Not. Tell me to update.)


**Okay so I would assume that most of you have read my Nechan's amazingly heartbreaking fanfiction I Will Miss You by NarutoRox right? You haven't? SHANE ON YOU THEN YOU ARE MISSING OUT DEARLY! Okay now before you read this read the now go stop reading this go read it NOW seriously what's wrong with you guys for those of you who did read it – if you are still reading this and haven't read the story don't forget to leave a nice review- I challenged her to some happy and now I am going to take her sad and deal her a happy card so hmm oh and the song is Jet Lag by Simple Plan or Kiss Me Through the Phone by Soulja Boy sooo yea **

Myrnin

I waited patiently for the static to clear on Claire's side of the conversation. After an agonizing few minutes her face popped into the screen and smiled up at me.

"Hey Myrnin!" Her smile bled through the screen and oozed out of the screen. I reach forward to touch the rim of the crystal display.

"Hello _fy annwyl_." I smirked. My heart, had it been beating, would have been thundering in my chest or caught in my throat it was caught between seeing her and not seeing her here.

"I know it's early, but I had time before my class and I decided I might drop a line." The corners of my eyes wrinkled. I didn't care if it was 2 'o clock in the morning or 2 'o clock in the afternoon. I would always answer her. Not that I slept anyways.

"Does this line happen to reach through time and space between these two screens and bring you back to Morganville?" _To me? _I bit my tongue to indulge myself in the tid bit of the sentence I was trying to get across to her. Her smile never faltered.

"I'm sorry Myrnin, it doesn't. It's only been a year. Isn't that like a blink to you?" She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. _Without you it feels like eternity_. Another bite of my tongue.

"I guess you're right. I have many experiments for you to try once you get back." I saw sadness tinge her soft brown eyes. I tried to change the subject quickly. "How are you fairing little Claire?" I could hardly call her _little_ any more. She had grown vastly from the seventeen year old I remembers her as. Now at eighteen her features matured and made her look like the adult she was going to be.

"Oh so-so. " She used her hand as an indicator. "Classes are fun, but the work is overkill." She looked down at the table that her computer sat down on. I followed her eyes. Faster than she I flicked my eyes back up to meet hers. "How's Morganville?" I leaned back in the chair and put my arms behind me head to relax.

"As you would say 'so-so'. It's been awfully boring without you or Oliver to rile up trouble." I chuckled at the thought. "But I have managed to keep up a little trouble in your honor." I smirked and bowed my head.

"Oh and what is it that you have done that can top me?" She leaned on her elbows and rests her head in her hands. Her lips pursed in a silent challenge.

"I prank called the leader of this country." She burst out in laughter. She leaned back in her chair and held her sides. I relished in her laughter.

"You prank called the president?" She stopped enough to get that out before laughing again. I could see the slight trickle of tears drip out of the corner of her closed eyes.

"I have the feeling you don't believe me." I leaned in. Finally she stopped laughing and caught her breath.

"Only you." She tilted her head in admiration. She sighed in content. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." She looked down at the desk and traced circles on the metal.

"Why ever not? " I asked carefully not to push her too far.

"Despite being fun everyone here is so serious." She looked up at me. "And they wear sensible clothing." She smiled. "Every day." I scoffed.

"You wound me Claire. I wear sensible clothing." I put a hand on my chest in mock hurt.

"Sure. Stand up." She commanded with a move of her finger. I groaned and stood up. "Now spin. Slowly." I took careful steps as she viewed my attire. I sat back down with a pout and my arms crossed over my chest. "Sure sensible." She pulled her legs up onto the chair.

"What? Mardi gras and the frock coat are in, Claire? I would walk into Milan like this." I bobbed my head from side to side carefully to emphasize my point. She hugged her knees.

"That is if you can manage the flight. They don't have a 'reserved for vamps' section on the plane." She smirked. "I know I looked."

"I appreciate the concern Claire, but I believe I can get myself to Milan." I sniffed. Her smirk wormed into a smile. She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really miss it there." She looked at me with her eyes glazed over and I couldn't help but wonder if she too, was holding back a part of that sentence.

"I should call Amelie. 'Claire says she misses Morganville'." I pantomimed a phone. "'I know'," I waited as I heard her laugh again. "'Oh oh, yes of course, good bye Amelie'." I pretended to hang up. "She says she has a plane ready for you to come home." _Home._ I hadn't realized I said it before it was too late.

"I would like that very much, Myrnin." She looked down then back up. "Oh I have something for you." She shoved the chair back and hurried to stand up. I tilted my head in wonder. She began to run around the small room. She soon disappeared from my view and I began to panic.

"Claire?" I asked softly. She didn't reply. "Where are you little Claire?" Soon enough she popped back into the screen with a broad smile on her face. I relaxed my muscles again. She had her hands behind her back and she was eyeing me with a look I couldn't give a name to. "Well?" I asked calmer now.

"Close your eyes." She said softly. I did as she asked. There was noise on the other end and her voice saying I could open them again. I did and looked at the screen to what she was holding.

"What is it?" She chuckled and peeked around the curtain.

"It's a shirt." She pulled it back and made it so I could read the words. 'Keep Calm and Myrnin Stay Sane'. I smiled. "I ordered it special for you and I wanted to let you see it before I shipped it off."Black short sleeve shirt and gold writing was soon being folded up.

"I love it." I reduced my smile to a smirk. She smiled then. "Thank you."

"I'll send it out after class today, alright?" I nodded. "It should be there in a few days." She put it back in the box and scooted her chair forward. I sat thinking of a million things to say, but nothing would send her running faster then what really on my mind.

"What class do you take next?" I leaned forward putting my arms on the table and my head on my arms. I looked at her through my hair, which had gotten long in her absence.

"I have to go to Physics." I smirked. "You need a haircut." She looked at my head and I shook it.

"Looks like you're going to have to come back in order for that to happen." I persuaded again.

"You drive a hard bargain. How about for spring break I come back down there." My interest spiked.

"And when would that be?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Well it's January now, so," She put her finger to her lips and thought for a moment. "Maybe two months." I nodded and ticked off the days in my head.

"I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival." She smiled as she looked down at the corner of the screen. Her eyes widened and she began to speak quickly.

"I'm sorry Myrnin, I have to go. I'll call you later?" She gave me an apologetic look and I nodded. She brightened up. "Alright, um, goodbye Myrnin." Now I could tell she was holding something back.

"Fare well _fy nghariad_." _Hurry to come back to me._ She stopped as if to say something, but as I watched the words dance in her brain she only lingered around the disconnect button. Finally with a mournful look at me she turned it off. I continued to stare at the screen for a long time after words. The static the only thing filling the air. Finally I stood up and knocked the chair back. It landed with a loud bang. I hurried around the room. Before too long I finally found it. It was an old calendar someone had gotten me for the new year, but I never would have assumed I would use it. I marked on it and hung it up where I would always see it. I mentally counted the days in my head. _42 days._ In 42 days I was going to see Claire again. I smiled and began to work on an old experiment that always brought her joy to do.

**Take that Nechan hehehee how was it guys good? Thank you.**


End file.
